


Burning to a crisp (could have never been gentler)

by shaxie



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mafuyu is Bad at Feelings, Pre-Slash, Relationship Study, Set before the concert, Short One Shot, Spending Time Together, They go to the beach, Uenoyama is supportive, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaxie/pseuds/shaxie
Summary: —Uenoyama-kun, si fueras un incendio, ¿te gustaría que una canción te apagara?Uenoyama bajó la mano que ofrecía, cambiando su posición hasta que esta quedó dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón. Subió la vista al cielo y el viento alborotó su cabello.Mafuyu no pudo evitar notar que nunca había visto a Uenoyama tan sumido en sus pensamientos.Después de unos minutos, Mafuyu vio que Uenoyama cerraba los ojos y tomaba una respiración profunda.—Creo que si fuera un incendio, —empezó el otro, todavía con los ojos cerrados— me gustaría que una canción avivara mi fuego.Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Mafuyu.—Creo que hay incendios a los que hay que dejar quemar para que luego todo inicie desde cero.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Burning to a crisp (could have never been gentler)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera fic después de muchísimo tiempo. Perdón si algo no tiene sentido, he perdido práctica.
> 
> No es súper importante pero si se lo preguntan, la historia está ubicada en la semana antes del concierto, donde no tienen ensayos. Mafuyu y Uenoyama siguen siendo solo amigos. 
> 
> Esto nació por una propuesta de instagram, cheers to that.

La idea se le ocurrió a Akihiko en medio de uno de sus ensayos semanales.

―Deberíamos hacer un viaje para relajarnos antes del concierto.

Haruki detuvo la revisión de las cuerdas que estaba haciendo antes de que Akihiko hablara, y se volteó a verlo, con expresión de necesitar una explicación.

―No vamos a practicar de igual forma antes del concierto, ¿recuerdan? Entonces, ¿por qué no hacer un viaje? Y tal vez así Mafuyu pueda terminar la canción o encontrar inspiración.

―No lo sé… ―Haruki no se veía muy convencido aún,― No sé si realmente ayude a Mafuyu o solo lo haga sentir más presionado.

―Yo apoyo la idea de Akihiko.―Todos voltearon a ver a Uenoyama un poco sorprendidos, no era usual de él dejar pasar ensayos.

―No me vean así, si no vamos a tener ensayos es una forma de ayudar a Mafuyu―achinó los ojos al decir esto último.

Ahora al que todos voltearon a ver fue a Mafuyu, quien estaba callado y cabizbajo totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos, consideraba ir a la playa para tratar de encontrar inspiración o entender qué desea transmitir con su canción, había tantas cosas que no pudo decir y que tampoco entendía como decirlas; luego de varios minutos sintió como lo miraban y subió la vista del suelo para tratar de entender a qué se debía la atención.

―¿Oíste de lo que hablábamos?―Lo cuestionó Haruki.

―No, ¿qué dijeron?

―Akihiko propuso que hiciéramos un viaje para relajarnos.―Mafuyu volteó a ver al susodicho, este le sonrió.

―Ok.―Regresó la vista al suelo.―¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Haruki volteó hacia Akihiko nuevamente, y subió las cejas. Akihiko, como respuesta, subió los hombros.

El mayor de todos suspiró. 

―Eso podemos verlo después, todavía quedan dos semanas para el concierto, terminemos los ensayos y luego nos enfocamos en los detalles del viaje.

―――――

El chat grupal tenía 420 mensajes.

―¿Pero de qué tanto hablan?―Uenoyama bostezó, acaba de despertar y ya se sentía cansado de nuevo con solo ver la cantidad de mensajes.

“Vayamos a la playa” era el primer mensaje del chat. Uenoyoma se cuestionó si era un mensaje equivocado; después de todo era miércoles, Mafuyu y él tienen clases, hasta que su cerebro, todavía adormilado, recordó la conversación de hace una semana sobre el viaje.

El resto de los mensajes hablan sobre otros detalles, al terminar de leer, el viaje quedó organizado así:

El sábado, en tres días, es cuando harán el viaje. No van a llevar comida, solo dinero y ropa cómoda. El traje de baño es opcional puesto que por la temporada, el clima es más frío de lo que se considera cómodo para nadar.

Uenoyama cerró el chat y se desplomó de nuevo en su cama.

―――――

―¿Vamos a nadar?

Mafuyu y Uenoyama estaban sentados en las gradas detrás del gimnasio, el último acostado mientras Mafuyu practicaba acordes en la guitarra. La pregunta resonó junto con el rasgueo de las cuerdas, Uenoyama no estaba muy seguro que responder.

―No lo creo, todavía hace frío y no parece una buena idea. Pero si quieres hacerlo puedes.―Seguía con los ojos cerrados pero frunció el ceño al imaginar un Mafuyu resfriado por meterse al mar.

El rasgueo se detuvo un momento, apenas para que Uenoyama pudiera escuchar el asentimiento del pelirrojo. Intentó regresar al estado somnoliento que tenía antes de la pregunta de Mafuyu; sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el viaje. Le surgió una duda que lo hizo abrir los ojos y voltear la mirada hacia el otro chico.

―Mafuyu, ¿nos vamos juntos?―Uenoyama se sentó para ver mejor al otro―. Igual que cuando buscamos el pedal para tu guitarra.

Mafuyu dejó de tocar la guitarra y ladeó la cabeza.

―No lo sé, ¿no nos iremos todos juntos desde la estación de tren?

Uenoyama sintió un sonrojo calentar sus mejillas y tosió.

―Sí, tienes razón,―se rascó la nuca―. No lo había pensado así.

Uenoyama volvió a acostarse y Mafuyu siguió tocando acordes.

―――――

Durante los siguientes tres días habían terminado de acordar detalles; todos se verían en la estación del tren, esta vez sin malentendidos sobre el punto de encuentro, y tomarían el tren de las 8:00 a.m hacia la costa.

El reloj marcaba las 7:45, el que habían decidido era un tiempo aceptable para reunirse, y el único que estaba ahí además de Uenoyama era Mafuyu. 

―¿Haruki y Akihiko no han llegado?―Preguntó el recién llegado.

Mafuyu negó con la cabeza.

―Acabo de llegar también.

Extrañado, puesto que ninguno de los que faltaba solía llegar tarde, decide sacar su celular para preguntarles dónde estaban.

“Chicos, lo siento. Hubo un inconveniente y no podré ir a la playa.” Akihiko había mandado el mensaje a las 7:40, lo que explicaba porque no lo había visto ninguno de los dos.

“Haruki, estamos dónde habíamos acordado. ¿Ya casi llegas?” Mafuyu escribió en el grupo, 7:50 a.m.

“Lo siento chicos, hubo una emergencia en el café y me llamaron para cubrir un turno. No voy a poder ir.” A las 7:55 a.m en punto llegó el mensaje de Haruki.

Mafuyu y Uenoyama miraron sus celulares fijamente y luego se voltearon a ver entre sí.

—Supongo que igual podemos ir, ¿verdad, Uenoyama-kun?

Uenoyama abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que Mafuyu propusiera eso. Pensaba que cancelarían la salida por solo ser ellos.

—Yo… supongo que sí podemos—tartamudeó en respuesta, todavía un poco fuera de sí.

Mafuyu sonrió y ambos se adentraron en la estación de tren.

―――――

El viaje fue callado, Mafuyu miraba el paisaje que recorrían las vías del tren y Uenoyama escuchaba música.

La compañía era silenciosa, pero ninguno necesitaba romper la tranquilidad que los rodeaba; cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de organizarlos.

Uno de ellos lo hacía porque expresar el dolor de una herida, todavía sensible, utilizando palabras se veía aún cómo un nudo interminable, y el otro porque la atención ininterrumpida que tenía con el primero de los muchachos se veía impulsada por una curiosidad abismal que parecía nunca tener fin.

Fueron 3 horas de viaje calladas, y aún así, fueron las más ruidosas.

―――――

En la costa, el viento que hacía contacto con las mejillas de Mafuyu y Uenoyama era frío.

A pesar de los abrigos, este calaba hasta los huesos, y provocaba una sensación de entumecimiento que envolvía todo lo que la brisa marina, fiel compañera de las ventiscas, tocaba.

Mafuyu encontraba ese sentimiento de neutralidad como el perfecto control para detener el tiempo y todo lo que lo acompaña.

Estar en la playa justo cuando el frío azota sin piedad a todo lo que no encuentra refugio de él traía consigo la forma ideal de mantener callados los sentimientos que lo quemaban por dentro, deteniendo un poco el incendio que carcome sus pensamientos día a día.

—Uenoyama-kun, ¿crees que es posible detener un incendio con palabras?

Uenoyama lo miró extrañado.

—Mafuyu, los incendios se apagan con agua.

Mafuyu se mantuvo en silencio, observando el mar por un largo rato después de esa respuesta. Su acompañante siguió sus pasos y de nuevo hubo una calma apoyada en el sonido del choque de las olas con la arena.

—Uenoyama-kun, ¿crees que una canción puede apagar un incendio?

Uenoyama mantuvo la mirada fija en el mar.

—Depende, supongo.

Alejó la vista de las olas para voltear a ver a Mafuyu y lo encontró mirando ya. Sus ojos le hacían una pregunta.

—Depende del fuego y la canción que uses. Si es un fuego enojado lo mejor sería una canción tranquila pero si es un fuego solo tal vez lo mejor sería darle otro fuego en lugar de apagarlo. —Uenoyama regresó la vista al encuentro del agua con la tierra y se encogió de hombros.

Mafuyu musitó un sonido que Uenoyama entendió era la señal de que lo había escuchado y estaba analizando lo que le había dicho.

Después de unos minutos el silencio se vio interrumpido de nuevo.

—Gracias, Uenoyama-kun.

―――――

—Ya es algo tarde, busquemos donde almorzar.

Uenoyama se levantó de la arena y le ofreció una mano a Mafuyu para que hiciera lo mismo. 

Mafuyu observó a Uenoyama, el reflejo del sol le agregaba sombras a sus ojos, estas le añadían una profundidad al azul que Mafuyu solo podía comparar con las tonalidades del cielo estrellado en una noche despejada. 

—Uenoyama-kun, si fueras un incendio, ¿te gustaría que una canción te apagara?

Uenoyama bajó la mano que ofrecía, cambiando su posición hasta que esta quedó dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón. Subió la vista al cielo y el viento alborotó su cabello.

Mafuyu no pudo evitar notar que nunca había visto a Uenoyama tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos, Mafuyu vio que Uenoyama cerraba los ojos y tomaba una respiración profunda.

—Creo que si fuera un incendio, —empezó el otro, todavía con los ojos cerrados— me gustaría que una canción avivara mi fuego.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Mafuyu.

—Creo que hay incendios a los que hay que dejar quemar para que luego todo inicie desde cero.

Mafuyu lo observó atentamente y se levantó.

—Busquemos donde comer algo, Uenoyama-kun.

―――――

Entre el almuerzo, un par de platillos de  _ Yakisoba _ , la búsqueda de una tienda de mochi ( _ “Mafuyu, es casi invierno, ¿en serio quieres mochi?” “Uenoyama-kun, ya veo la tienda.” _ ) y una caminata por todo el muelle en el que estaban, había llegado el atardecer.

Ambos chicos caminaban por el borde de la playa, con los pantalones arremangados y los zapatos en la mano.

—Gracias, Uenoyama-kun.

Mafuyu había detenido el paso y admiraba el reflejo del atardecer en el mar, los últimos rayos del sol le alumbraban el rostro y ahora era el turno de Uenoyama para admirar a su acompañante.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?—inquirió.

Mafuyu volteó la mirada hacia el otro.

—Por todo.

La sonrisa que siguió esta declaración deslumbró más a Uenoyama que el atardecer que los rodeaba. Era pequeña y dejaba entrever solo un poco lo que realmente pensaba su autor.

_ “Porque nunca he tenido un invierno tan cálido dentro de mí.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer (✿◡‿◡)  
> Espero les haya gustado, pueden dejar comentarios o kudos c:


End file.
